Last Dance to Kill the Pain
by Anna Lane
Summary: What if Bo and Dyson met under different circumstances? *No actual dancing, I'm being metaphorical and calling a fight a dance. Drama, M-ness, action, death kinda. AU-ish


_**A/N**_**: This was completely inspired by Tom Petty's song, 'Last Dance With Mary Jane' although that doesn't have too much to do with it. I guess I just liked the music video and the tone of the song.**

Bo concentrated as she looked in the mirror. Her hand was steady as she slowly brushed the lipstick across her lips, careful to avoid coloring outside of her natural lip lines. She finished and looked behind her. She smirked. The young man on the bed had been fun. He'd even lasted a few minutes before Bo got the best of him.

She crossed the room from the dresser to his bed. She drew the cover over his still form. Such a handsome boy. She turned away. She stretched and almost purred with contentment. Her body felt wonderful. This gave her just the energy she needed to find another town. Another victim. He should keep her full for _at least_ a couple days. She frowned. The hunger, the urge, to devour her prey was getting stronger.

Before leaving, she rummaged through his discarded jean pockets for some cash. Hey, a girl's gotta afford a bus ticket. As she was leaving she noticed a picture of the guy she'd just been with and a bunch of similar-looking people. Family. Bo cocked her head. She'd been on the run for so long that she could hardly remember what family was like.

* * *

He was still at the station when he got the call. He groaned before he answered. His shift had ended at seven. It was now midnight. And now he had a special call coming in on the Ash's line. He banged his head once before he bit the bullet and answered. "Dyson."

He listened quietly while the Ash explained the reason for the call, only pausing here and there to ask brief questions. When his boss hung up, Dyson sat there looking at his computer screen for a few minutes. Then he got to work.

* * *

Bo was just trying to leave the train station when she ran into the girl. Adorable, blonde, perfect figure. Bo got dizzy just breathing in her scent. When they'd bumped into each other Bo had automatically reached out. Now her touch burned through the girl's shoulder, making her shiver and become pliant. She looked up dreamily at Bo.

Bo swallowed. Perfect, pretty little young thing. Ready to do whatever Bo wanted, a sexy little slave. The thought turned Bo on. She pulled the girl into the bathroom. It was empty, dirty, public, but as far as they were concerned it was perfect. She locked the door behind them.

The girl was so eager to touch Bo she pushed the brunette against the wall and latched onto her mouth. Bo smiled as the girl assaulted her lips. She would be so good. The girl was now moaning and thrashing against Bo's body, desperate for anything.

Bo pushed on her shoulders. The girl went to her knees. Bo smiled, her blue eyes shining, and lifted up the short leather miniskirt. The girl looked up at her with a hint of doubt. "I've never felt this way about a girl before." She bit her lip.

"How do you feel now?" Bo asked huskily.

The girl enthusiastically pulled down the thong. "Like I need to taste you." She hesitated again.

"Do it," Bo demanded as she threw her head back and her hands caressed the girl's face.

She was clearly inexperienced, but her sheer willingness and excitement more than made up for it. Bo moaned as her small tongue danced against her. She used the wall to support her back as she pushed into the girls face and held her still, not releasing her until she was through.

Finally, she tugged the girl up and their lips met. Bo wasted no time in capturing her bottom lip to see if it was as soft as it felt. After seeing that yes, it was soft, and tender, Bo moved on to a full mouthed kiss. The girl melted in her arms as Bo started to draw in her life. The girl fell to the floor, a blissful smile on her face. Bo, still braced against the dirty wall, tried to slow her rapid breathing. This feeling was…amazing. Like sky-diving, or going down on a rollercoaster. She closed her bright blue eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened them, they were back to normal. She sighed as she looked down at the girl. Looks like she couldn't stay here long, either. She left the bathroom without looking back.

As Bo searched the streets for a place to stay the night she felt her body start to cramp. _The Hunger? _She thought. _So soon…_ She passed a man who was tall, scruffy, and so scrumptious she almost pulled him behind a dumpster right then and there. He smiled as he passed and her stomach dropped. She had to clench her teeth to refrain from having him. Another feed after the one she'd just had couldn't be good, could it?

She let her worried thoughts distract her until she finally found the perfect place. What looked like an abandoned loft and was halfway in shambles. Her stomach twisted painfully and her entire body ached. She grimaced as she broke the useless lock and climbed the stairs. Once she got some sleep the hunger might not be so bad, she told herself.

Once she got to the top floor she picked one of the less dusty corners and settled there. She pulled out a thin blue blanket. The same one she'd had since she was a baby. It was surprisingly warm for how thin it was. She used her backpack for a pillow and tugged the small comforter around her. Despite the constant ache in her bones and the dust that was making her nose burn, her eyes closed and she drifted off.

* * *

Dyson watched her sleep. She had a permanent frown and a soft, even way of breathing. Despite himself, he liked it. He found himself imaging that he'd have liked _her_, if the situation had been any different. But she had to be brought in to the Ash. Dyson contemplated doing things the easy way by cuffing her while she was still asleep. _But that wouldn't be very sporting._ He found himself wanting to give her a chance. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as he watched her and waited.

Bo stirred and struggled to open her eyes. _Something's not right._ When she finally got them open there was a man watching her sleep. So much for abandoned. She got into a crouch on the floor. He just watched. "Hey," she frowned. "I've seen you before."

"I need to take you before the Ash. By order of the light, you've committed 7 known crimes regarding reckless killing of humans and must undergo a trial." He spoke calmly, as if what he was saying was supposed to make sense to Bo.

"Is ash code for some kind of Pimp? And no thank you. I'd rather stay in this rather posh dust palace." Bo still didn't move from her crouch on the floor.

The tall man from the station almost cracked a smile. Bo was intrigued by him. She wanted to know if his beard was soft or scratchy. She wanted to cling her hips around his waist. But mostly she wanted to slurp down his life force like a super delicious chocolate malt.

"Please don't fight as I take you in. I don't want to hurt you." He seemed sincere.

Bo gave a genuinely surprised laugh. She straightened. She held her wrists out pressed together and ready for cuffs. "Take me away, Officer McHottie."

He raised his eyebrows, but moved towards her with the cuffs anyway. Just as he was closing in on her she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down so she could slam her knee into his stomach.

He grunted, but the hit didn't have too much of an effect. The man stayed bent over and tackled Bo to the ground. Air escaped her lungs in a huff as her back made contact with the floor. He straddled her waist and used his legs to immobilize hers as she tried to kick him off.

Since her legs were out of the picture, Bo used all the strength she could to punch him in the mouth. She didn't have as much momentum as she would have had standing, but the hit busted his lip nonetheless.

Pissed, Dyson slammed her shoulders back onto the floor with all his might. He heard her head hit and was startled to realize he felt a little guilty hearing her moan of pain. Her eyes squeezed shut as her face contorted with pain. Dyson was just about to let up when all of a sudden shocking blue eyes popped open. Before Dyson knew what was happening, he could feel the energy draining from him. It was horrible, but at the same time he couldn't get enough. It was the most pleasurable thing he'd ever felt. He found his mouth moving towards hers of its own volition.

Bo gave a pleasured cry as the man kissed her. She'd never fed from someone who felt so alive before! Her hand moved to his head to keep him secure against his mouth and she rocked her hips into his. She could feel that he was enjoying it almost as much as she was. Her lips sucked his tongue and lips and she lapped up the blood from the cut on his lip. _God, even his blood tastes amazing._ She rolled him onto his back and he complied. She'd never had someone last so long with her. She felt a momentary pang of hope as she wondered if she might actually be able to have sex with someone. She was smiling as she sucked another tendril of power from the scruffy man.

Turning him on his back had kicked Dyson back into rational thought as he realized that she now had the upper hand. He pulled away from her deadly kiss and pushed her off.

She fell back panting.

He got on top of her and tried to restrain her wrists with one while he got the cuffs with the other.

Her blue eyes were wide with shock. "No one's ever pulled away before," she said in a husky voice. Then she seemed to snap out of it when she noticed his movement. Because he only had one hand on both her wrists she was able to push the hand that held her wrists together to her waist. Bo used all her strength to grasp at the knife she always carried attached to her side. She held it with both hands and brought it up to his heart.

His other hand flew back to where she held the knife's handle, stopping its forward momentum just in time.

It became a test of strength and while Dyson may have been the stronger of the two, he was drained now. And Bo had just had a supernatural shot of Redbull. It was sliding towards his chest and away from hers in millimeters. Their muscles shook with exertion.

"I have to take you in," Dyson ground out. "You've left a trail of human bodies."

Dyson watched her determined face slowly relax. "I know." She whispered. He realized her blue eyes had turned to the warmest brown he'd ever seen. They were full of sorrow.

_Surprisingly soft_ was what she decided about the stranger's scruff.

Before he could react, she completely let go of the knife. Dyson had still been using all his strength and before he could react the blade slid into her flesh like melted butter.

She gasped once as the tip pierced her heart and then was silent.

"No!" Dyson shouted, moving his hands, too late.

Her warm brown eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling.

Dyson tried to check her pulse but couldn't find one. She wasn't breathing. Desperately, he tried to force his lips on hers, but nothing seemed to happen. Dyson rolled off her and sat with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. He let out a bone deep sigh. Why would she do something like that?  
After a few minutes Dyson realized he had to face the inevitable. She still had to be presented to the Ash. He started the task of cleaning up after himself. When the time came to carry the body, he picked her up in the blue blanket she'd been sleeping in.

* * *

"Your orders were to capture her." Lauren's cool voice grated Dyson's nerves. She regarded Dyson with what he imagined was the closest the apathetic doctor could get to hatred.

"She didn't comply," Dyson bit off. He chafed at being scolded by some human doctor who was hardly a fraction of his age.

"So you stabbed her. Yes, that makes perfect sense." The doctor said with cold sarcasm.

Dyson laid her softly on the metal slab the doctor had prepared. The doctor moved to get scissors. "Don't cut the blanket," Dyson ordered, realizing that she'd been about to just cut through the material to get to the girl's body.

Lauren regarded him with one arched eyebrow. "Is that you're special body blankie? Do you wrap all your victims in it?"

Dyson barely refrained from growling. "What is it with doctors and cutting things up? You do realize that it's easy to remove, right?" Dyson demonstrated, removing the blanket and folding it into a square onto the slab near her feet. "Humans destroy everything."

Lauren was staring at the body. She ran her hand lightly across the girl's low bustline, where just a hint of the wound showed. Lauren spoke softly. "So do fae, it seems. She's beautiful." She ran a hand across the body's forehead to clear a piece of hair from her face. She picked up the scissors again and shot Dyson a look that dared him to argue. "Unless _you'd _prefer to undress her."

Dyson glared as he left. Almost without thinking, he grabbed the blanket again and carried it out with him. He doubted the doctor would miss it. He looked at it as he exited the compound. He could tell it was rather old. From the way she'd snuggled it before she woke up, it had seemed like something important to her.

* * *

Lauren sighed as she left her lab. She hadn't been prepared for an _autopsy_. She didn't have any of the proper equipment. Her irritation was almost palpable as she tried to hurry and hoped that it wouldn't take too long to get the necessary tools.

Behind Lauren's retreating form, brilliant blue eyes slipped open on a cool metal slab.


End file.
